Trials of Love
by keelykelly
Summary: After a large misunderstanding that leaves Corinne feeling crushed, she and her friends leave to go attend Liana and Alexa's wedding, not knowing that the trials were going to get harder. Sequel to Connected and Kingdom of my Heart.
1. Chapter 1

**(Okay... real quick author's note! This is the third installment to a Triology... that doesn't have a name. Anyways, if you are just starting to read fanficts or my fanficts, I would _highly _recommend you go back and read Connected and Kingdom of my Heart first! It'll keep things from getting confusing in this story ;) Laterz!)**

It was a bright, sunshiny day. A gentle breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees.

It was the perfect day for a balloon ride. They had been flying for quite awhile and was now preparing for the infamous spill landing.

Corinne sighed as she watched the ground come closer "Someday, you should _really _figure out how to land this thing."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Louis answered teasingly.

Corinne rolled her eyes but couldn't quite hide the smile that crept across her face.

About six months ago, Louis had been thought dead, thanks to a now incarcerated Count Draco Sournois, who had been planning on taking the throne.

But Louis had written a will, making Corinne the queen. After a long argument, they had agreed that Corinne would go through some training, complements of Sournois, and see if she proved worthy in the end.

Well, to make a long story short, Sournois ended up arrested and Louis returned to France _after _Corinne had been crowned. But she had tweaked with the papers so that Louis could take the throne back if he should come back alive. And he did.

But, ever since then Louis had been teasing her by calling her 'Your Highness' and 'Your Majesty' and whatnot.

Corinne pulled herself out of the reverie and noticed that she had been messing with the ring she had found when she'd thought Louis was dead. A piece of paper with a marriage proposal had been in the ring box with it. And an inscription on the inside read: _My Musketeer, My Queen, My love._

Louis hadn't asked her to marry him. But she still wore the ring. She just couldn't bring herself to take it off.

"Brace for landing." Louis said from where he was attempting to steer the thing.

A moment later, the basket scraped bottom and... stayed upright.

Corinne let out a slow breath of air "I can't believe it. You..." but she was suddenly cut off as the balloon overturned and sent them tumbling to the ground "Never mind." she laughed.

"I have _got _to find a way to fix that." Louis chuckled.

"Nah. Makes it fun." She pushed herself back to her feet then watched Louis get up "Let me guess, you'll send Treville to get it."

"Naturally." he held his hand out to her "Shall we?"

She easily slid her hand into his and they started back towards the castle together.

"You know, Treville still talks about how well you handled all that torture Sournois put you through." He smiled down at her "You made a great queen."

She chuckled "I was queen for like... thirty minutes."

"Or maybe you always were."

She looked up at him curiously "What does that mean?"

"_Why don't you just tell her? Or ask her?" _his brain screamed, instead he looked down at her and smiled "I need to talk to you when you get back from town patrol, okay?"

"Okay." she grinned "Is it important?"

A mischievous glint came to his eyes "Isn't it always?" then he spun her around and pulled her into his arms.

She raised an eyebrow "You know I hate dancing."

He just winked at her "I know." then, the moment quickly turned into one of their regular inopportune dance sessions. It happened quite often and just about anywhere. Balloon, throne room, court yard. Even on the stairs.

But Louis couldn't seem to help himself and Corinne _did _enjoy it even though she would _never _admit it. She found herself mentally thanking Nicholas for his dance lessons often.

"**You're late." Renee **said with a false scowl.

"Blame Louis." Corinne answered as she jumped into her sadde.

"You know," Aramina grinned "You can always refuse his dance offers."

Corinne stared at her "How...?"

Viveca snorted "How could we _not _know?" she rolled her eyes "You two dance everywhere and anytime."

"Do not." Corinne retorted.

"Yeah-huh." Renee smirked "We can be cleaning and he'll just walk over, grab you hand and spin you right into his arms and you're gone."

Corinne knew her face was turning red as she leaned forward to adjust her horse's bridle.

"It's okay, Corinne." Aramina said with a smile "We all love watching you." she lowered her voice "Even Treville smiles when he sees you two."

That didn't help the heat that was already crawling up her cheeks.

"But honestly," Rene said as she turned her horse towards the stable entrance "When is he going to ask you to marry him."

"I was just about to ask that myself." Viveca added.

Corinne shrugged as they rode out into sunlight "Who says he's going to?"

Renee reached across the small gap between them and picked up the blond's right hand and pointed the ring at her "That." she shook her head "You've been wearing that thing for six months! Why hasn't he just..."

"Renee!" Corinne hissed "Sh!"

"Yeah, best let the subject drop." Aramina said quietly "We don't want people overhearing."

Corinne chuckled slightly and shook her head. But she had to admit, she was wondering when he was finally going to just ask her. They'd sorta talked about it several times. And by 'sorta' I mean, Louis would bring up the subject of her being queen and whatnot. Well, she'd find out later... hopefully.

**It was late **by time they got back to their apartment, but Corinne hurriedly took care of her horse and headed for the castle.

"Have fun!" Viveca called after her.

When the blond was out of earshot Renee looked over at the other two and grinned "You think it's this time?"

"It _has _to be!" Aramina gushed, then she did a giddy little dance "Our friend is gonna marry the king!"

Then they all laughed and headed for their apartment.

**Corinne walked into **the castle and headed for the throne room where Louis generally was. But she was completely unprepared for what greeted her when she entered the room.

Louis was kneeling on the floor, a small black box in his hand. A girl that was about twenty years old with brown hair let out a happy "YES!" then threw her arms around Louis' neck, almost knocking him over. The glint of a ring on her finger caught Corinne's attention immediately.

Her heart caught in her throat. It couldn't be... But it was. It was all too obvious.

Just then Louis spotted her and smiled brightly "Corinne. I want you to meet..."

She bit her lip then spun around and ran back out the doors and slammed them behind her. She backed up against the doors her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Corinne?" Louis' voice called through the door as he tried to push it open, but she was keeping him from doing so.

She shook her head slightly. She wanted to say she didn't care. That it didn't matter. But her heart was crumbling. And it hurt.

She slowly slid down to the floor and leaned back into the door. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the note that had been left for her in Louis' will:

_Dear Corinne_

_If you are reading this letter, then something must have happened and made you queen before I could do it the right way._

…_.._

_I love you, just in case I never got around to telling you. I love you and I always have._

_Just remember, you are now Queen to the people, just as you have always been to me._

She shook his head as she wadded up the letter and tears began to course down her cheeks. She slammed the note down on the floor then pushed herself to her feet and took off running. Where, she didn't know. She just had to go somewhere.

"**It's been long **enough." Renee mumbled. It had been about three hours since Corinne had headed for the castle "I expected her to be in here jumping up and down by now."

"Patience." Aramina said as she tossed the mail to their rightful owners.

Just then, Corinne came walking in the door. Everyone fell silent as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

The three looked at each other confused. What had happened?

Aramina looked down at an envelope in her hand and held it out to Corinne "For you."

The blond took it without a word and opened it. A _very _small smile came to her face as she read it.

_Dear Corinne's_

_I know you're probably really busy, _

_but I wanted you to know that Jeremy, me, Alexa and Ian are getting married in two weeks._

_I wish you could be here. It would just make everything so much more... special._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Liana._

Corinne folded the letter back and looked up at her friends "How would you three like to go on trip with me?"

Renee raised a confused eyebrow "A trip?"

"To Liana's wedding." Corinne answered.

"What about our job?" Viveca asked slowly.

"We've been musketeers for three years without taking a vacation. I'm sure Treville won't mind." she swiped a blond lock from her face "Besides I... need to go. Whether you go with me or not."

Aramina smiled "We know what happens when you go somewhere alone. We're coming."

Corinne managed a relieved smile "Thank you." then she turned to start getting ready.

The other three looked at each other and shrugged. Maybe they'd get the story later.

Twenty minutes later, they were riding out of the castle grounds.

Corinne glanced back at the castle for a split second before she shook her head and kicked her horse forward. Only time would tell if she ever came back.

**(Okay, I am _totally _stuck in Twisted Fate. Sorry! I'll update it as I can. I think Smokey went on strike :) Anyhoo... Laterz!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sing it again!" Melody begged.

Liana sat back on her heels and chuckled "We've sung it a million times!"

"But I just love it!" Melody responded "Pleeeeese!"

Alexa dusted her hands off on her skirt "We'd better listen to the muse."

Liana shook her head "Okay." then she started singing the song that had long since become her and Alexa's life song:

_**It's so rare to find a friend like you.**_

Alexa - _**Somehow when you're around the sky is always blue**_

Liana - _**The way we talk, the things you'd say.**_

Alexa - _**The way you make it all okay**_

Liana - _**and how you know all of my jokes**_

_**but you laugh anyways!**_

Both - _**If I could wish for one thing I'd take the smile that you bring**_

_**Wherever you go in this world I'll come along**_

Melody started bobbing her head to the music as the girls continued picking their flowers.

_**Together we dream the same dream **_

_**forever I'm here for you you're here for me**_

_**Oh-whoa-oh two voices one song**_

Liana and Alexa laughed, then another voice continued singing, causing Liana to sit straight up:

_**Now every day is something new**_

She spun around and looked to where four figures on horses were almost at their gate.

_**and any path we take I'm looking forward too**_

Liana stood up, a bright smile coming to her face and started to sing along, causing Corinne to smile.

_**The way we try and never quit**_

_**the way that all the pieces fit**_

Aramina, Viveca and Renee were looking their friend curiously.

_**the way we know the parts by heart**_

_**and sing out loud.**_

Liana was now walking towards the girls.

_**If I could wish for one thing I'd take the smile that you bring**_

_**With you by my side I can't go wrong!**_

Corinne slipped out of her saddle and approached the girl.

_**Now I have all that I need**_

_**And the sweetest sound will always be**_

_**Oh-whoa-oh two voices one song**_

Now the two blonds were face to face.

_**Oh-whoa-oh two voices one song**_

Then they quickly hugged.

"I can't believe you're here!" Liana laughed.

"I couldn't resist!" Corinne answered then she whispered "How's it goin' sis?"

Liana simply chuckled then the two girls separated.

"Hope you don't mind," Corinne said as she pointed to her friends "I brought some tag-alongs."

"We can make room." Liana waved Alexa over "Alexa, these are Corinne's friends, Aramina, Viveca and Renee. Girls this is Alexa."

"I can't believe you remember us." Renee commented.

"I know, it's been forever since I've seen you!"

Corinne laughed "It's only been six months."

"I know. Forever!"

"Glad y'all could get away." Alexa said "It'll be fun to have a few more guests at the wedding. How long did it take to get here?"

"Two weeks." Viveca answered "Longest two weeks of my life."

"We needed a vacation." Corinne said with a slight shrug "This seemed like the perfect opportunity and excuse."

Liana slightly raised an eyebrow as she observed her twin. Something... wasn't quite right. She turned to Alexa "Why don't you take the three in and get them settled. Show them the dresses and whatnot. I... want to show Corinne something."

"Alright." Alexa nodded.

Liana grabbed Corinne's wrist and pulled her around to the back of the house. When they were completely out of earshot of the others she stopped "What's wrong?"

Corinne raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Something's bothering you." Liana stated "What happened?"

Corinne sighed "I was hoping to get _away _from it because... I was just so stupid. That's all."

"Corinne. Tell me what happened!"

It was a long moment before the musketeer answered "He's engaged. To some girl I don't recall ever meeting."

Liana's eyes widened "Engaged!?"

"Yeah."

"Wait. Engaged or betrothed."

"_Engaged._"Corinne shook her head "I walked in at the end of the proposal."

Liana shook her head in confusion "Could it have been a misunderstanding?"

"How hard is it to misunderstand the king down on one knee holding a small velvet box and a girl screaming 'YES!' throwing her arms around his neck and she's wearing a nice shiny diamond ring?"

Liana opened her mouth to respond then quickly clamped it back shut. Then she shook her head "There... isn't. I don't guess."

Corinne shrugged again "I was just... wrong. About everything." she sighed and leaned back into a tree "I thought that... I mean we..." she sighed and rubbed her forehead "I saw something that just wasn't there. And I don't know how."

Liana shook her head "But... he kissed you!"

Corinne froze "How did you know that?"

"I watched, okay?" Liana quickly shook off the question "What about him leaving France to you? What about that note?" she grabbed Corinne's hand and held it up between them "What about this?"

Corinne stared at the ring. It seemed to mock her. It seemed to scream 'you fell for someone who would never really care!' she jerked her hand back down and shook her head "I don't know, Liana. Maybe at one time he did. Or thought he did. But now..." she shook her head again "I should have known it would never work. Kings don't go for farm girls like me." she leaned her head back into the tree "Hopefully the time here will help be enough to figure out what to do when I go back."

"You're going to go back?" Liana asked incredulously "Really?"

"Liana, I have to." Corinne looked at her twin "When I first left I didn't think I would. But now... I worked too hard to become a musketeer. I can't let him take that away." she sighed and closed her eyes "Even though I'll be serving Louis and his new wife."

Liana slowly shook her head "I'm... sorry."

Corinne managed a small smile "What could you possibly have done? I'd fallen for Louis _long _before I ever met you."

Liana sighed. She couldn't believe this had happened! She'd seen her sister and the king together! She'd seen the sparks and... everything. What had made him change?

**Two weeks Earlier**

Louis was waiting for Corinne to get back. He'd finally decided he was going to do it. He was going to ask her to marry him. The good part was, he knew she was going to say yes. The ring she'd been wearing for the past six months gave him a pretty good indication.

"Okay. _Who _do you want me to meet again?" Louis' cousin, Janette, asked.

Janette had come in earlier upon Louis' request.

"Corinne." Louis answered.

"The musketeer girl?" Janette smiled "Why?"

"Because, I think you'll like her."

"And what does that matter?"

"Because you're a highly respected queen and I would love your input." He grinned, his hand messing with the ring box in his pocket.

"And plus you want to know how my Fiance asked me, right?" She grinned mischievously.

Louis froze "What makes you say that?"

"Because of what you have in your pocket!" she made a grab for his hand, but he jumped back. But as he yanked his hand from his pocket, the box tumbled to the floor.

"Sorry!" Janette gasped "I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay." Louis chuckled as he knelt down to get it "But you're right." he picked up the box and looked up at her "I'm going to ask her to marry me today."

"YES!" Janette squealed then she threw her arms around his neck and whispered "It's about time!"

Louis chuckled as he was nearly knocked off balance. Then from the corner of his eye he spotted something bright pink. He stood to his feet and turned to face the girl "Corinne!" he took a step towards her "I want you to meet..." But she spun around and ran back out the doors.

He looked over at Janette as the doors to the room slammed. Then he ran after the blond, but when he tried to push the door open, it wouldn't budge "Corinne?" he called, hoping she was still close enough to hear. He pushed on the door again, but it may as well have been locked.

"Is everything... okay?" Janette asked slowly.

Louis turned to face her and shrugged "I... what happened?" he ran a hand through his hair. He had _never _seen that look on her face before. He shook his head "I'll be back." then he walked out the door.

Janette frowned "I thought the door was locked."

_~*~*~***Trials of Love***~*~*_

A few hours later, he came back and shook his head "I couldn't find her." he rubbed the back of his neck "I don't understand what happened."

"I think I do." Janette said slowly "Louis, she walked in when I hugged you."

He looked at her confused "I don't..."

"You were holding the ring box!" She interrupted "You were kneeling. _I _said 'yes' and I've got" she waved her hand at him "This."

Louis eyed widened in horror "You don't think she..."  
"How could she _not?_" Janette shook her head "She wouldn't be jumping to conclusions either."

Louis dropped his face into his hands "No!" he turned around and took off running "I _have _to find her!" he ran to the Musketeer training grounds and found Treville "Captain!"

Treville bowed "Your Majest..."

"Where's Corinne?" Louis interrupted.

The Captain stared at him confused "You don't know? She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She and the girls left town." Treville watched as the young king's eyes widened "Said they were going to that girl Liana's wedding."

Louis ran his hands to the top of his head "No!" then he turned around and slowly walked back to the castle.

**(I LIIIIVE! I promise I didn't die! At least... I don't think I did... nope. Still have a pulse :) Sorry if took FOREVER to update. Talk about NO internet. :P So I decided to go ahead and update Twisted Fate too as payment for making all of youz wait for sooooo looooooooooog. Laterz!)**


	3. Chapter 3

"The dresses are lovely." Viveca said thoughtfully.

Alexa shrugged "I wish they could be better, but we don't have much."

A slow grin spread across Viveca's face "I brought some extra... accessories. May I?"

"Sure."

Renee groaned "Say goodbye to the dresses as you know them."

"Are you sure you have time?" Alexa asked slowly "I mean, we're getting married the day after tomorrow."

"Oh don't worry." Viveca waved her off "They'll be done in plenty of time."

"I'd hate for you to have..."

"Nonsense!" Aramina laughed "You're doing Viveca a favor."

"Well." Alexa shrugged "Alright."

"What's up?" Liana asked as she and Corinne stepped into the house.

"Uh-oh." Corinne said as she spotted Viveca looking over the dresses "I should have warned you about that."

"She can have fun." Liana laughed "As long as they're still in one piece in two days at noon."

"So," Aramina asked as she plopped down in a chair "How many guests are you going to have?"

"Well," Alexa shrugged slightly "You four, the inn keeper, Melody and the preacher."

"That's all?"

"Mm-hm."

"But it's fine." Liana added "Small's good."

"I offered the diamond castle," Melody said, making herself known for the first time "But they didn't want to lead too many people there. So... turns out she was right."

"Where are the troublesome twins?" Corinne asked with a grin.

"They should be here for dinner, actually." Liana answered, glancing at a small clock that was sitting on their small table "We're going to have a full house."

Corinne sat down on one of the beds "So... where's the other couple going to live?"

Liana pointed towards the back "Ian and Jeremy have built another small cottage, much like this one, back in the woods." she picked up her and Alexa's guitar's and handed one to Corinne then went and sat down on Alexa's bed, since Corinne was on hers.

Corinne absently began to strum the instrument.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Aramina asked.

"Well..." Liana smiled sheepishly as she joined Corinne in playing "We're not... exactly."  
"You're not going on a honeymoon!?" Aramina gasped "Why on earth not!?"

"We don't have much." Alexa answered "We're content to just stay here."

Viveca smiled mischievously "You could always take a honeymoon to Paris. I hear it's romantic this time of year."

Corinne gritted her teeth slightly.

Aramina frowned as she looked at her blond friend "Corinne?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course." Corinne smiled "It's just been a long trip." then she looked up at Alexa "Hey tell them the story you two told me about the Diamond Castle."

"Diamond?" Viveca perked up "I think I'm going to like this."

"Also sounds mystical." Aramina added "Speak."

"Okay," Alexa said as she faced the small group "It was pretty much a normal day. All we had to eat was bread and jam."

"And jam and bread." Liana added.

"So we headed to town to sell our flowers..."

As everyone was occupied listening to Alexa's tale, Liana looked over at Corinne and cocked her head slightly as if saying _"You didn't tell them?"_

Corinne shook her head.

Liana raised an eyebrow _"Why not?"_

Corinne shrugged and sent her a sad smile _"I didn't know how."_

Liana's head cocked a little further to the side _"Aren't they your best friends?"_

Corinne nodded then slightly nodded towards Aramina. Then rolled her eyes _"Romance freak."_

Liana nodded _"Ah."_ then she grinned and shrugged slightly _"Why did you tell me?"_

The same smile crossed Corinne's face and she raised her eyebrows _"Because it would appear you can read my mind."_

Both girls burst out laughing, causing everyone else to send them curious looks.

"Whats so funny about a poor old lady?" Aramina demanded.

"Nothing." Corinne chuckled, turning her attention back to the instrument in her lap.

Melody was slightly nodding her head back and forth "I like that tune your two are playing. What is it?"

Liana chuckled "No clue. We're just playing."

Renee walked over to a roll of blankets that had been on the back of her horse and carefully unrolled it then held up her violin "Never leave home without it."

Melody smiled then pulled out her flute "Do you mind?"

"Nope." Liana shook her head "Go ahead."

"I'm getting busy." Viveca said as she walked over to the dresses "It'll be nice to have work music. Aramina, will you help me?"

"With wedding dresses? Of course!" Aramina quickly ran over to assist her.

"Alexa. I'll need you to make sure I don't mess with the sizes."

Alexa nodded "Okay."

Liana resumed strumming her guitar following Corinne's lead. It didn't take long for Melody to find them, Renee jumped right in.

A few moments later, Liana started singing:

"_**What makes a river flow?**_

_**Open the leaves of trees as they grow.**_

_**It's wings of a world that's just out of view"**_

Then Corinne sang:

_**wonder is all around**_

_**raising each breeze each seed in the ground**_

_**If you only believe then the magic is true**_

_**just like the magic in you."**_

Both - _**Though your light may feel small now**_

_**and dreams can seem so far.**_

_**You never know a simple glow can light brand new star**_

A very small smile crossed Corinne's face.

'_**Cause every heart is the perfect part of nature's great design**_

_**And who you are can shine.**_

Alexa smiled slightly "It's tempting to be jealous."

"I know." Aramina smiled "But it just seems right for them to be bouncing off of each other."

Corinne - _**Now you are on your way**_

_**waking to see what treasures await**_

Both – _**And**_ **_your finding the joy in everything_**

Liana - _**trusting in how you feel**_

_**hopes becomes dreams and dreams become real**_

Both - _**with the help you give and the beauty you bring**_

Corinne - _**winter is turning to spring**_

Liana was relieved to see Corinne start smiling completely as they sang the chorus again.

Corinne_** - even in the dark just keep on trying**_

Both - _**suddenly the world is bright!**_

Corinne couldn't help but smile now. Liana had been right, Music worked wonders for a person.

_**Though your light may feel small now**_

_**and dreams can seem so far.**_

_**You never know a simple glow can light brand new star**_

_**'Cause every heart is the perfect part of nature's great design**_

_**And who you are,no matter who you are, can shine.**_

_Liana – _**You know you can shine.**

Slowly the music faded away leaving a silence in the room.

Melody sat down her flute and clapped "I think the Diamond Castle just got another gem! Wait til I tell the others I as here when the song was created!"

Corinne chuckled slightly and sat down the guitar "I'll be right back. I forgot to grab my saddle bag." then she stood and walked out the door.

"I wish she'd just spill!" Renee groaned "Liana, have you _any _clue what's wrong?"

Liana bit her lip "Uh... I'd better let her tell when she's ready?"

"Wait, she told you?" Viveca asked incredulously "We've been trying to coax it out of her for the entire trip! How did you get her to talk?"

Liana shrugged "She just did."

"Wow." Aramina shook her head "You must be really good." she leaned back and looked out the window "We figure it has something to do with the King, but we're not sure what."

"We'll find out when she gets mad." Renee added.

"Mad?" Liana asked slowly.

"Yeah." Viveca nodded "Sometimes when something starts bothering Corinne, she gets mad trying to pretend it doesn't matter."

Alexa chuckled "Liana does that too."

"_Well," _Liana thought _"We **are **twins."_

_~*~*~***Trials of Love***~*~*_

"Louis!" Janette sighed "Please quit pacing!"

Louis stopped and looked at her "Sorry. I can't..." he shook his head "It's been two weeks! Where is she?"

"Doesn't take two weeks just to get out there?" Janette asked.

Louis sighed "Yes." he walked over to a window and peered out "What if she doesn't come back?" he looked back at his cousin, the expression on his face tore at her heart "You saw that look. She was torn... completely." he ran his through his hair "And I did it. I know she'd been expecting that proposal for months, and then... and then she saw me giving it to someone else even though I didn't!"

Janette shook her head "Louis, why did you wait so long? Why didn't you propose months ago? When everyone thought you would?"

Louis let out a long deep breath "I was trying to give her a chance to settle down. I mean, six months ago she was queen of France because everyone thought I was dead. She'd been shot in the side by an arrow and had almost died." for probably the tenth time that day, he once again raked his hand through his hair "I was giving her a chance to recover completely and catch back up before I sprung something new on her."

Janette nodded in understanding "I think she could understand that. And I think it's a very sweet notion."

Louis looked back out the window for a moment for turning back to his cousin "What if I've lost her for good?"

Janette bit her bottom lip "I'm sure there's a way you can get her back, Louis."

"But what if I can't? Corinne is the most... stubborn, hard headed... quickest tempered girl I know." he shook his head and sighed "She means the world to me, Janette. I _can't _lose her."

The young queen tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear and stood from her seat "Come on, Louis. It's lunch time and you _need _to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Louis answered quietly.

"You've been saying that for the past fourteen days!" Janette grabbed his arm "You _have _to eat, Cousin. I'm serious!"

Louis was completely powerless to stop her from dragging his from the room. But as they stepped out the door, something against the wall caught his attention "Hey, wait a minute."

"No distractions!" Janette said firmly.

"No, really." Louis pulled himself free and grabbed the piece of paper from the floor and unwadded it. It only took his a second to recognize it as the letter he had left for Corinne in his will _"She really thinks I've jilted her." _he thought. Then his eyebrows furrowed and he looked at his cousin "Janette, I'm going after her."

"What!?" the girl gasped "But..."

"She's told me how to get there before." he cut her off "I _have _to find her. I just have to." with that he turned and headed for the front entrance "Cover for me til I get back."

"How can I cover for you for a month!?" Janette called after him, but he was already out the door "Men! Do they _ever _think anything through?"

**(Super-Prince! Dun dun de duuun! Alright, anyhoo. I do _not _own that song up there. It's Disney 'Shine' from Tinkerbell! Which one? Not too sure. But it _is_ guaranteed to get stuck in you head! Well, back to business. The wait is over! This story is now being continued!**

**Laterz!)**


End file.
